Love Only Once
by BookPrincess28
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto was on his way to the ward his friend was in when he met a young, sickly girl named Hinamori Amu. He fell in love with the pink-haired angel, and would do anything to help her- and win her heart. No one, not even his stepfather, not even his job, and not even her sickness, can keep him away from her.


**BP: This is actually a story idea I had for a while now. I wanted to write the first chapter in case I forget what I wanted to write. Enjoy! This is my first Shugo Chara fic so please be kind! Note: The Guardian Charas are humans in this story, since this is an AU. **

A blue-haired boy, with bangs hanging down his forehead, about 1.8m tall and has a lean build and azure blue eyes approached the receptionist's counter at Tokyo Hospital.

"Excuse me, can you tell me which ward Kukai Souma is in?" He asked politely to the receptionist.

The receptionist looked up, and blushed at the good looking boy in front of her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked, trying to sound professional.

The boy sighed, and asked the question again.

"Oh….he's on the 8th floor, ward 15." The boy gave her a curt nod, and headed towards the said ward. The receptionist silently cursed for being distracted by a boy's good looks. Her face turned red at the thought. She wondered if he would come again to visit. She hoped he would. Then she'll be able to look at him more often. She smiled, and went back to work.

Meanwhile, the boy reached the said ward. On the name plate was the name "Kukai Souma" He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kukai said.

The boy opened the door, and walked in. Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi were already in the room. Kukai was sampling the Get Well Soon chocolates sent by Yaya.

"Hi Ikuto!" they chorused.

He nodded to them, and took the empty chair next to Kairi.

"Hey, Ikuto! Thanks for the visit." Kukai gave him a cheeky grin, chewing on the chocolates sent by Yaya. 'Did the doctor even approve of the chocolates?' Ikuto thought.

Ikuto sighed. "What happened this time, Kukai?"

Kukai rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, it was during a soccer game where I tried to kick the ball from Daichi from under his legs. I kicked the ball away, but he slipped, and fell on my leg, crushing it." He gestured towards his right leg, which is wrapped in a cast. "Doctor says I'm not allowed to move this leg until it is healed. Where's Utau?"

"Utau is busy recording another song with Eru and Iru." Kairi spoke up. "She'll visit later in the day."

"That's great!" Kukai grinned.

"So, how are you feeling?" Rima asked Kukai.

"I'm great! I'm sure in another few weeks, I'll be out of here!" Kukai smiled brightly at them.

"That's good, Kukai." said Nagihiko. "We wouldn't want you to miss mine and Temari's upcoming dance performance."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Nadeshiko." Kukai laughed, using the name of his female alter ego. He got a knock on the head in return, inducing laughter.

Ikuto coughed. "Anyway, get well soon. I got work to do." As CEO of the Easter Company, he was expected to keep up a good public image of being a young, hardworking individual. His good looks are just a bonus. It also means he has a mountain of paperwork to do at home. Being the oldest brother of the Tsukiyomi family, he was automatically made the heir of the Tsukiyomi family and the President of the said company, while Hikaru Ichinomiya was made the Vice-President. All he wanted was to be a violinist and give concerts to people like his father Aruto, but the new stepfather of his, as well as Hikaru's grandfather, Kazuomi Hoshina, wouldn't allow it.

"Oh yeah, you are a busy man. Go on, I won't take up your time." He smiled understandingly. "Make sure the stress doesn't get to you." He knew about the pressure his stepfather is putting on him, and was angry that they couldn't do anything to help him.

"Bye Ikuto!" His friends waved.

Ikuto nodded, as he stood up from the chair.

Once out, he sighed, as he quickened his pace, only to bump into someone.

He fell to the ground with a thud.

Ikuto looked up, opening his mouth to berate whoever knocked him over, only to see the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. She had short, smooth pink hair, half of which is styled into a ponytail, with X-shaped clips holding her hair in place. Her honey-golden eyes sparkled in the hospital lights like golden diamonds. The words he wanted to say died on his lips, preferring to look at this beauty.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked in a melodious voice.

"W-what? Yeah." Ikuto said, as he got up, and brushed himself off. He then noticed she was wearing a hospital gown, indicating she is a long term patient. Why is this girl even in the hospital in the first place? She doesn't even look like she is in her late teens, early teens at the oldest.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you like that." The girl apologized again.

"It's fine." He waved it off. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What's yours?"

"Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you, Iktuo!" She smiled at him.

'She has the prettiest smiles ever.' Ikuto thought.

"Amu-chan!" a chorus of voices said from behind them. They turned to see four girls behind them- one has pink hair is tied into a side ponytail with a red heart-shaped hair clip, with matching pink eyes. Another has blue hair which was concealed with a large blue beret over her head, and matching eye as well. The third has light green hair (or was it blonde?), with emerald green eyes. The fourth has orange hair, arranged into long pigtails. Her skin colour is peachy and she has golden yellow eyes.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia!" Amu exclaimed in glee, before going over to hug each of them.

"We missed you, Amu-chan!" Dia said. She looked over to Ikuto. "Who is he?"

"Everyone, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I met him a few minutes ago when I bumped into him and sent him to the floor."

"Clumsy as always, Amu-chan." Ran laughed.

Amu blushed. "Anyway, Ikuto, this are my cousins, Ran" she pointed to the pink haired one, who smiled at him, "Miki" she pointed to the blue haired girl with the large beret, who nodded, "Su" she pointed to the light green/blonde haired girl who waved, "and Dia" she pointed to the orange-haired girl who raised her hand in acknowledgement. "All of them are sisters, with Ran being the oldest, and Dia the youngest."

"It's nice to meet you all." Ikuto smiled.

"Amu-chan, do you want anything?" Miki asked. "You know what the doctor said, no physical activity for an extended amount of time, and that means walking too."

"Oh, can you get me some smoothie?" Amu asked. "I love them!"

"Alright, we'll get some." said Ran. Su walked Amu back to the hospital room, while the rest went to get Amu's smoothie.

Ikuto couldn't help but ask, "Excuse me, but why is Amu staying in the hospital for a long time?"

Ran sighed. "She suffers from Guillain-Barré Syndrome, a neurological disease that causes paralysis in the limbs. That's why she has bene hospitalized for a long time. We would try to help her, but the money we earn at work is barely enough for hospital bills, and the surgery is so expensive. Besides, we are still on the fence for the surgery, because it only has a 50% chance of survival."

Just then, Ikuto's phone rang. He knew who that was even before he picked up the phone.

"Yes, stepfather? What is it?"

"Ikuto, you should know better! We have a dinner tonight and we can't miss it! Come home now!" His stepfather said in his business-like tone.

He groaned. He has been talking about that since two weeks ago. Apparently, some rich designer and his wife were coming to dinner, and his stepfather was hoping that they would sell some of their designer clothing that is just put on store display for a discounted price, or maybe even make some designer clothing just for them.

"I got to go. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, bye, Ikuto!" The girls waved.

As Ikuto drove his way home, he thought of a certain beautiful sick girl. Her smile comforts him somehow, and he smiled at the thought, as if he knew everything will be alright.

"I'll help you, I promise." He said to no one in particular.

**BP: I know, but I only had 10 minutes, and this is an old idea, so I sort of forgot what I wanted to write. Do review please! This is my first Shugo Chara story.**


End file.
